Advertising and promotional activities are often much better received when paired with promoter-delivered content. This is especially true if the promoter is carrying the advertisement on their person while simultaneously delivering the message.
In the prior art promoter-delivered content often took the form of a promoter wearing a uniform or costume that was closely associated with a product being promoted (such as an Army and Navy uniform at an enlistment post). Also known in the prior art is the wearing of advertisement boards (“Eat at Joe's”) while walking around the street or sidewalk. These types of promotional advertisements enable a promoter to bring a powerful message or highly focused product information directly to potential consumers.
In addition, it is well known that certain types of advertisement are best delivered personally in a one-on-one commingling scenario. As such the advertisement message board or other advertising facility at such a commingling scenario must be portable, lightweight, easy to manipulate, and eye-catching.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a promotional device by which a promoter can present focused product information directly to potential consumers in a one-on-one commingling scenario. Preferably such a promotional device would be highly portable, easily manipulated, and suitable for being made available at relatively low cost. Ideally such a promotional device would also be highly configurable and flexible and hand-held.